1. The Field of Invention
This invention relates to high voltage connectors in general, and in particular to connectors of the type having a tapered plug member for press insertion into a complementarily tapered bore of a receptacle member.
2. Prior Art
In high voltage connectors, especially those designed for the interconnection of time varying potentials, it is critical to provide an air tight seal at the mating interface since the presence of air can destroy the interconnection effectiveness and the interconnection structure itself. However, while stressed air must be eliminated at the interface, unstressed air adjacent the mated rubber plug member is required to provide "breathing space" for the rubber, which expands and contracts in response to temperature variations. The traditional approach to solving the sealing requirement has been to utilize a plug member of tapered forward profile, which is press inserted into a complementarily tapered bore of a receptacle member. Such a configuration is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,736. Pursuant to this approach, the plug bottoms against a rearward wall within the bore, and progressively flexes outwardly along its taper to thereby evacuate air from the receptacle bore. While this approach has considerable merit, it represents only a partial solution to the industry's problem. For the interconnection of time varying potentials, it is not only desirable to seal the interface between mating connector members within the receptacle bore, but also to continue the seal at the interface to the externally-connected grounding plane. Also, achievement of such a seal can not be at the sacrifice of the above-described unstressed "breathing space" capability.